


Jail Bail

by haruka



Category: Sailormoon - Fandom, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dice Fic, Sailormoon, samurai sentai shinkenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: I call this a Dice Fic because I wrote a list of characters and settings and then threw dice to let chance decide what I would write about.





	Jail Bail

Jail Bail (Sailormoon/Shinkenger crossover)

By Haruka (haruka@dreamwidth.org)

\--

Zoisite wasn't impressed. As he was being escorted down the depressing hallway of the humans' detention facility, he felt they could have at least made SOME effort on décor. The staff outfits were all drab as well, but he supposed he shouldn't talk. His uniform with the Shitennou wasn't exactly chic.

He'd been bored and picked a fight with a Sailor Senshi for fun, causing plenty of destruction to a local bakery. The Sailor Senshi had disappeared, leaving Zoisite to be the only one on site when the police arrived. He could have taken off as well, but still in need of entertainment, he decided to see where this whole thing would go.

As he caught site of the dreary cells they were heading toward, he began to question his choice.

"Okay, in here." The officer holding his arm stopped to unlock a cell door and push him inside. He shot a sharp look at the man who didn't notice or didn't care as he locked the door once more and left.

There were only two other boys in the cell. The big one was leaning against the wall near the far corner, looking sullen until he got a good view of Zoisite, his eyebrows rising. An unpleasant smile began spreading on his face, but Zoisite didn't notice. He had already switched his attention to the other boy, who was seated on the floor, legs folded, hands on his knees. His eyes were closed.

"Meditating? In here?" Zoisite said dryly.

"I could do some meditating on YOU," came the voice behind him just before a strong arm yanked him up and he found himself pulled tightly against the bigger boy.

"You don't want to do this," Zoisite growled.

The boy on the floor opened his eyes and stood up. "You should listen to him."

"Oh yeah?" The big guy sneered at him. "You're scaring me."

Zoisite saw the handsome kid move and suddenly his attacker was laying upside-down against the far wall.

"Wow!" Zoisite was impressed in spite of himself. "Uh, thanks. But I could have handled it."

"You shouldn't have to," he said, giving him a gracious nod. "My name is Takeru."

"Zoisite." He blushed a little. "Thanks."

"They shouldn't put pretty guys like you in the same cell as someone like that." Takeru leaned back against the wall and folded his arms. "How did you end up here?"

It sounded kind of lame to Zoi now, and he didn't really want to tell him. "I, uh, was fighting an enemy and they left the scene before I did. You?" He couldn't imagine what would cause someone so seemingly cultured as Takeru to be locked up, so when he heard the reply, he was surprised.

"I was also involved in battle. I became separated from my team and the police showed up just as I defeated my enemy. They disappeared, and I was the only one left, holding a sword."

"Nice friends, to leave you like that."

Takeru gave him a pointed look. "They were pursuing their own enemies and knew I could handle myself. They couldn't have known the police would come."

"I guess that's true." Zoisite made a face as he looked around the cell and saw the toilet out in the open. "I definitely think my curiosity factor will be satisfied pretty quickly in here and it'll be time to go. How long do you think it'll take for your friends to get you out?"

"Likely it won't be them, but rather the man who raised me."

"Doesn't that mean you'll be in trouble?"

"No." Takeru paused, then gave him the tiniest of smiles. "Maybe a little. I'm supposed to be Lord of the Shiba Clan, but it's not always everything it's cracked up to be."

"I guess there are disadvantages to anything." Zoisite twirled a lock of hair around a finger. "I could be in trouble, if I didn't plan to be out of here before Kunzite finds out."

Takeru looked dubious. "It won't be long before they have us make a phone call and then all secrets are out."

"Not if WE'RE out first." Zoisite smiled. "After all, you helped me with that Neanderthal. I can do this much."

"Do what?"

A police officer approached the cell, glanced toward the thug on the ground, and gave the other two a puzzled look. "How did –?" He shook his head. "All right, you two, you need to call your folks. Who's first?"

Zoisite raised an eyebrow at Takeru. "How about it? Spent enough time here?"

"Yes," he replied in confusion, "but how –"

Zoisite took his arm as the cop unlocked the cell door. Before he had it fully open, the two boys had disappeared in a flurry of cherry petals.

Takeru was briefly disoriented as the scenery changed and he realized he was outside.

"What happened?" he asked, staring at Zoisite, who looked downright smug.

"I teleported us out of there."

He said it so casually, like it happened all the time. Takeru supposed it did. "So you could have gotten away from them at any time – why didn't you?"

"I was bored, and somewhat curious." Zoisite brushed off his clothing. "Now that I know what it's like in a human jail, I've no reason to ever go in again."

"Human --?"

Down the street, a group of teenagers spotted Takeru and began running toward them. A tall boy in blue began waving his arms and crying, "Tonooooo!"

"Sounds like my cue to leave," Zoi remarked dryly. "Maybe we'll meet again sometime. Bye!"

This time, Takeru was able to watch the teleportation from the outside. Cherry petals enveloped Zoisite in a swirling column as he faded from sight.

"Tono!" exclaimed his teammates as they reached him. "Are you all right? Who was that?"

"An unlikely friend," Takeru answered, smiling to himself and hoping that Zoisite made it safely home, wherever that might be. "Come on, let's go back to the mansion."

\--

(2017)

Dice throws: Zoisite, Takeru, juvenile hall.

No characters here are mine.


End file.
